This study proposes to investigate fetal alcohol effects on intelligence, behavior, academic achievement and neuropsychological functions (language, memory, visual-perceptual, sensori-motor, and laterality abilities) in children identified as having Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAS) and in their natural siblings. The identified children (approximately 20 with FAs, 20 sibling controls, and 20 nonrelated controls) will be evaluated and compared on neuropsychological, behavioral, and physical patterns among the groups. A major purpose of this study is to identify specific neurocognitive patterns in FAS and, thereby, permit more precise educational recommendations. A second goal is to further delineate the continuum of alcohol-related learning/behavioral deficits in siblings of FAS children to allow for better identification and treatment.